


I Lost Our Child

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Liam Dunbar, Married Couple, Married Life, Mom Jenna, Worried Jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After moving into their new home a few days ago, Jenna is home alone with Liam and his brother Max. Max gets lost in all the chaos and boxes, leaving Jenna to frantically search the house for him.





	I Lost Our Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> For Elie who prompted: “I’m your husband. It’s my job.” with “I lost our child.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> Hope you like it!

Jenna is freaking out. She’d put Max down on the floor in the living room while she went into the kitchen to unpack some boxes. Liam had been with him playing with his toy ambulance and Jenna had been sure they’d be fine. Max can’t even walk for Pete’s sake. She had been wrong.

She walks back into the living room, brow furring when she doesn’t immediately spot Max anywhere. Liam’s still sitting on the floor running his ambulance across the carpet. Max is nowhere to be seen.

“Liam,” Jenna asks, trying to keep her voice steady. “Where’s your brother?”

Liam shrugs, keeping his eyes on his ambulance. “He was right here. I told him to stay.”

“You told him to…” Jenna sighs, trying to keep calm. He’s 9. She’s not going to raise her voice at him. “Liam sweetheart, he’s only 8 months old. He doesn’t understand he’s not supposed to wander off.”

“Oh,” is all Liam says. He looks up, giving her an apologetic smile. “Sorry Mom.”

Jenna just shakes her head and walks off in search of Max. He’s crawling, he can’t have gone that far. He does crawl pretty fast though. And they have all these boxes around the house from where they’re still unpacking from moving in a few days ago.

“Shit,” she mutters, trying not to get too alarmed. It’s hard. He’s not even a year old. She’s barely let him out of her sight and the one time she does... She takes a deep breath and starts searching. She finds herself frantically calling Max’s name even though she knows he won’t be able to respond.

After half an hour she pulls out her phone, knowing she needs to call David.

“Hi sweetheart,” David says, a smile clear in his voice when he answers the phone. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Oh really?” She asks, wincing when he voice comes out sounding more stressed than she’d like.

“Yes, about how I can’t wait to get home to you and the boys,” David says. “How are the little rascals?”

“Fine,” Jenna says, then sighs. “I actually was needing your help with something but you know what? You’re at work and I don’t want to worry you.”

“Jenna,” David says, “I’m your husband. It’s my job.”

Jenna’s continues wandering around the house, becoming more worried the longer she doesn’t see Max. “You might be rethinking that soon.”

“What do you mean?”

Jenna pauses, taking a deep breath before she speaks, “I lost our child.”

There’s a beat of silence while David processes the words and then he speaks, words coming out slow. “You lost our child? Liam or Max?”

“Max?” Jenna says, cringing at the way it comes out sounding more like a question.

Another beat of silence, “You lost our 8 month old child that can’t even walk? How?”

“I left him and Liam in the living room to play while I went into the kitchen to unpack some boxes,” Jenna says, words coming out quick and panicked. “I thought he’d be fine. God I never should have left him alone. I can’t hear him anywhere. And there’s all these boxes and I don’t know what to do. Now you’re probably going to want a divorce.”

There’s a sigh and then David is speaking, voice calm. “Jenna darling, I could never want to divorce you. And I’m sure Max is fine. Just keep looking and I’ll be home soon to help you. Or I’ll send Melissa over if I can’t get away.”

Jenna nods, then realizes he can’t see her so she’ll actually have to speak. “Okay. I’ll keep looking. I love you.”

“I love you too. Be home soon.”

Jenna runs a hand down her face, eyes scanning the dining room. She stops walking, hoping that if she stays still and silent she might be able to pick up on where Max is hiding. When that doesn’t work she mutters to herself and starts making her way through the boxes, suddenly hating that they have so much stuff. That’s that happens when you merge two households and have two children she supposes. Even still, she’d like nothing more than to throw it all out onto the lawn right now.

She stops, looking from the boxes towards the front door. Maybe…

 

“Jenna!” David yells, making his way into the house. He stills when he sees her with a box in her arms. “Sweetheart why are there boxes of our things out in the yard?”

“I thought if I moved it out of the way it would help me find Max,” Jenna tells him.

David shakes his head and takes the box from her. He pushes her down into a chair in the kitchen before making his way into the living room. She frowns when she hears him laugh and then his voice carries to her from the other room. “You mean our child that is sitting in front of the TV playing with Liam?”

Jenna stands up so fast she knocks the chair over in her haste to make it into the living room. She lets out a relieved breath when she sees that David is right. Max really is in the living room next to Liam. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Language darling,” David says, his lips twitching up into an amused smile as he walks towards her. He pulls her into a hug, arms smoothing down her back as she rests her head on his chest. “You didn’t check the living room again did you?”

“I walked by so many times,” she sighs, looking over at her sons. A thought occurs to her, “Liam sweetheart. Why didn’t you tell me Max was with you?”

He glances over at her and shrugs, “You kept coming by here so I thought you knew.”

Jenna looks up at David to see him grinning down at her, “The logic of a 9 year old.”

“He does have a point I guess,” She says, shaking her head. “I was so worried.”

“I know you were sweetheart,” David says, placing a kiss to her forehead. “Why don’t you bring the boys into the kitchen and get lunch started? I’ll help once I get the boxes back inside.”

This is one of those times she’s hit with how lucky she is to have David in her life. He knows she’d help him bring the boxes inside, especially since she’s the one that brought them all out there in the first place. But they both know she’s not in any hurry to let Max out of her sight right now. Not after that just happened. So she nods and leans up, placing a lingering kiss to his lips. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Move our whole house out into the yard, including the furniture before you realize our son has been sitting in the living room the whole time.” He laughs and jumps back when she swats at his chest, calling out an “I love you too!” as he runs out of the house.

“You and Dad are weird,” Liam says, picking Max up and carrying him towards the kitchen. “Now come on Mom. I’m hungry.”

Jenna can only follow, letting out another relieved sigh as she watches Liam deposit Max into his high chair. She’s in the middle of boiling some hot dogs when David walks into the kitchen, ruffling Liam’s hair as he passes. She smiles and turns her head, allowing David to kiss her cheek.

“Chili cheese dogs?” He guesses.

She shrugs, “It’s the easiest thing right now. I think Liam is tired of PB&J’s.”

David just nods, moving over to stir the pot of chili she has going on the stove. Behind her, Liam is running his ambulance across the table while Max laughs and watches him. Her life might be crazy and a little hectic right now but it’s her life, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
